


Time to Take Back Control

by JaspersWoman



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Deception, F/M, Hot Sex, Humor, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Helping Bella Out, This is set one year after Breaking Dawn, this chapter starts out in Jasper's POV. The guys are hoping to get one over on their wives as revenge. You must read Helping Bella Out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

WARNING very seductive towards the end!

This is sequel to Helping Bella Out. IT takes place after Breaking Dawn, when the guys in the family feel they have had enough of being puppets to their wives.

.

Set one year after Breaking Dawn, this chapter starts out in Jasper's POV. The guys are hoping to get one over on their wives as revenge. Must Read Helping Bella Out first.

.

Time To Take Back Control ~ CH1

JPOV

.

After that fateful night of repainting the bedrooms and the weekend away it only got worse. We never knew when we would be tricked into do anything, if one of us absolutely refused then we would all suffer. It would be tempting us till we exploded then withholding sex or tricking us into doing what they wanted. We would know it was happening and would try to outsmart them only to lose in the end. Gardening the yard, grocery shopping for Bella's personal needs which was mortifying, wearing matching outfits; it was utterly ridiculous but scary as well. Esme would join in if they needed her, but most of the time she made Carlisle stay out of it, otherwise he would be there to save us. I love my wife, but was reaching my limit.

.

Thankfully it all stopped, but sadly it was when Bella returned from her honeymoon pregnant. That whole period of time was quite scary but ceased all their trickery. I had hoped that their games would stay dead now that Renesme and Jacob were in our lives. I had hoped that this would be a joyous time in the future of our family and we could move on, but I was wrong. Now that Bella was a vampire and skilled with using her shield it only returned with a vengeance. She would use her shield it to keep Edward from hearing their thoughts and me from sensing their emotions. They were enjoying this all way too much, they were doing this just for the fun of it, and it needed to end.

.

Thankfully Jacob had agreed to come to the woods with us, we told him to meet us after we hunted. I knew Alice would be in the dark with Jacob around us. He didn't care either way what was going on, but after I pointed out that they are modeling for Renesme how to act, he felt he should help. So here we are three vampires and one wolf hiding in the forest desperately trying to problem solve.

.

Edward was pacing back and forth burning a hole in the forest floor, "The past three days they've been talking in Bella's shield. Carlisle and Esme took Renesme out for the day, they won't be home till later tonight." He kept rubbing his hands trough his hair, "There are two clues right there that they are up to something." He was pissed but nervous.

.

"This is all your fault. If you had just given into Bella she wouldn't have gone to Alice for help. Now we are all suffering because of you." Emmet yelled at Edward.

.

"I was trying to be a gentleman, I am sure Bella would have never continued with this. It's your wives that probably keep coming up with all the ideas. Bella got what she wanted, what reason would she have to keep it going." Edward snapped back

.

"Rosalie had no problem giving it to me all day and night, but now with devious Bella around that all changed." Emmett stood up getting frustrated

.

Edward crouched down, "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that. If anyone is devious it is your wife. Her thoughts would make your head spin."

.

Emmet crouched down, "Stay out of my wife's head you pussy." and charged for Edward. They collided with a huge bang and rolled around for dominance. They took turns punching one another in the face I was more than happy to let them duke it out, but when they started wresting to rip each other's heads off that's when I had to step in.

.

I hit them with a dose of calm and then quickly ripped them apart and flung them in opposite directions, each hitting a tree and knocking it down. "If it is anyone's fault, the blame should be put on Alice and I. Alice helped Bella and I would do anything for Alice as you two would do for your wives. We are in this together. So cut the shit out and let's work together."

.

Edward and Emmett both stood against trees far away from one another. Jacob looked at all of us, "Okay so what do we do now?"

.

"First we can't make any one decision, we have to keep changing plans, this will keep Alice from seeing what we are doing. Alice will know something is going on, but not what and when." I looked at Edward, "You have to keep a close eye on what they are thinking, even if they are blocking you out, that is a sign that we are in immediate trouble."

.

Jacob stood up, "What if you give them what they want?"

.

"That is what we are trying to not do!" Emmett yelled at him.

.

"No, I mean be overly affectionate, wait on them all the time, sit and stare at them until they give you instructions, be at their side every minute of every day. Until they get so frustrated with you that they stop their games." Jacob sighed, "I just don't see what other options you have. Saying no to them just isn't working."

.

I looked at Edward and Emmett, they both shrugged. "Okay, so we go back and follow Jacob's idea, but we keep changing our plans, whenever they suggest something try different scenarios in your head before you answer, we still want to keep Alice on her toes incase this doesn't work."

.

Jacob took off running to meet up with Carlisle, Esme and Renesme. "Good luck" he called abck to us." I knew we were going to need it. We ran back to the house and slowly walked up the front steps, we walked in and headed for the living room, but just stood there, frozen and unable to move. THere stood my wife and my sisters in lacey lingerie laying on the couch. I didn;t know whether to jump on Alice or run away.  
.  
BPOV

.

It was cute, they were coming here to try and trick us or get some type of revenge. They thought using Jacob would prevent Alice from seeing what they were going to do, but we didn't need Alice's visions we knew our husbands better than they knew themselves.

.

The three of them stood there, the last time I saw Edward like this was when I told him I was pregnant on our honeymoon. I didn;t think it was possible for a vampoire to be shocked but I was wrong, and boy was he shocked now. I giggled, it was obvious they were having lustful urges for their wives while fighting the jealously of anyone seeing us half naked and not trying to look at their sisters.

.

I was wearing a sapphire blue low cut lace bra and matching panties that hung low on my hips and a pair of blue stiletto heels. I knew Edward loved this color on me. I was almost laying on my back using my arms to prop me up, I had my legs crossed and was twirling my hair and biting my lip.

.

Alice was wearing a black lace baby doll with matching thongs and black stilettos. On her head was one of Jaspers favorite cowboy hats and chewing on strand of straw. She was laying on her stomach rubbing her ankles together above her.

.

Rosalie wore a blood red lace bra and a matching thong, garter and stockings. She was laying down on her back rubbing her legs together and touching her bra straps.

.

They slowly started to move forward, but we each shook our heads no, Alice stood up, "We know we have been hard on you lately, but we are going to make it up to you. You can fuck us senseless, but we have a few and very pleasing conditions first. "

.

Rosalie opened her legs and then stood up, Emmett almost came right there, "You can only fuck us after we have taken off all our lingerie. You can take us anywhere you want and do what you want with us."

.

I stood up "We will only take off one piece of item at a time AND only we can take the items off each other. You can tell us who takes off what and how."

.

I didn't know if they were going to fight each other or come right there in their pants. Jasper shook his head, "I am not allowing my wife to be naked in front of my brothers nor do I want to see my sisters naked. I am sure Edward and Emmett feel the same." They shook their heads in agreement.

.

Alice looked at him and gave him that don't mess with me look, "Oh please, Rosalie and Bella may be your sisters, but you have definitely thought about them in a sexual way a few times."

.

Edward growled and looked over at Jasper, "Hey" I shouted, "Don't act all high and mighty, I know you and Emmett think the same things too."

.

"It's only natural" smiled Rosalie. "You only get to fuck your wives, but also get to see three hot women slowly take each other's clothes off. So who wants to start?"

.

We sat back down in our original seductive poses, waiting for one of them to say anything. Then Alice giggled, "I know what Jasper wants." She stood up and walked over to Rosalie. She squatted down with her legs open unhooked the garter straps and rolled down her stockings. She stopped once they reached her heels. She raised and opened Rosalie's legs in the air and took off the stocking and put her heels back on.

.

I couldn't help but giggle, each of them stood there with huge tents in their pants. "Bella" Edward whispered, I looked up at him with my most innocent look. "Yes?" He looked down, "I want Alice to take off your bra, very slowly."

.

Jasper growled but remained still as Alice walked over to me and pressed her breasts against mine. She unhooked my bra and slowly raked her fingers along my shoulder and arms as she pulled down my straps, then let my bra fall while still pushing her breasts against mine. Then she very slowly walked away. We heard three horny vampires take unnecessary breaths.

.

Emmett spoke up, "Rosalie have Bella take off your panties and garter." I smile and walked over to Rosalie. I turned her around to face the couch and lightly slapped her ass as I bent her over. I circled my hands over her butt cheeks then slowly pushed them down her legs, I stopped when my face was eye level with her pussy and looked at Emmett, then continued taking them down. She stepped out of them and smirked.

.

Jasper was growling with desire now, "I want Bella and Rosalie to remove Alice's panties." We both walked over to Alice and ran our fingers along her stomach and things and then slowly pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet, then rolled our finger back up almost touching her slit.

.

Emmet screamed, "God Damn! Just finish taking off each other's clothes." Rosalie turned Alice around and grabbed her breasts then unhooked the front clasp. She held the bra on her breasts, then let the bra fall still holding her breasts for a few seconds. Rosalie and I walked towards each other she removed my panties while I removed her bra while we gyrated into each other.

.

"Okay, we're ready." Jasper growled.

.

"Oooops" Alice giggled, "you're clothes are still on. That isn't going to work. What should we do?"

.

Sorry to end the chapter here, but I thought it would be fun.

.

I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise.

.  
Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?


	2. ch 2

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

WARNING very seductive!

This is sequel to Helping Bella Out. IT takes place after Breaking Dawn, when the guys in the family feel they have had enough of being puppets to their wives.

.

Set one year after Breaking Dawn, this chapter starts out in Jasper's POV. The guys plan to take control has been thwarted or has it? Must Read Helping Bella Out first.

.

Time To Take Back Control ~ CH2

JPOV

What the fuck? They were still playing with us, we had a plan and it got all fucked up. How did this happen. Now we are standing here like morons with painful erections looking at our incredible hot naked wives taking each others clothes off.

.

Alice looked at me, "Oh don't worry Jazz. We won't make you boys takes each other's clothes off, we will do that for you. But you can't have your wife do it."

.

"NO" shouted Edward, "Bella will not be touching either of my brothers. This will NOT continue. Torture me all you want, you will not win."

.  
RPOV

.

Stupid brother of mine just didn't know when to stop. His days of controlling this family were over! I smiled at him and walked over to him and got in his face. He walked backwards and I kept getting closer until he sat back in the couch. Emmet and Jasper just stood and watched both horrified and intrigued. I squatted down and ripped open his shirt. I pushed my breasts against his chest as I lowered the shirts down his shoulders and off his arm. He tilted his head back and began breathing quite heavy for someone who doesn't need air.

.

Bella walked up to Jasper and Alice walked up to Emmet. They both barked out "Sit, NOW" and the two fools did. Bella sat on Jasper's lap and rubbed her hands around his waist until she found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She pushed into his hips before standing back up. Jasper just looked at Bella with his mouth wide open. Alice jumped on the couch and stood behind Emmet, she pressed her breasts against his neck as she tore off his shirt in one swift move. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

.

"Please remove your sock and shoes and ONLY your socks and shoes." I didn't have to repeat it, they did what they were told. I just chuckled.

.

Bella walked over to Emmett and kneeled down in front of him. She removed his belt in a flash then slowly unzipped his jeans. She gripped his jeans and underpants and removed them only past his knees. Then she turned around and stepped in between his legs, bent over giving him a good view of her pussy and then pulled them off the rest of the way. He covered his face with his hands and moaned.

.

Alice pulled Edward up by his shoulders walked behind him. She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down rubbing her body against his and raking her arms down his legs. He shook and growled and sat back down breathing quite loudly.

.

I walked over to Jasper, his mouth still wide open. I yanked down his jeans breaking the zipper in the process. When my eyes were level with his cock I looked up and gave him my best innocent girl face then had my breasts graze against his cock as I stood up. He stuttered trying to remain composed.

.

There they were, naked and ready to fuck us, I think it is time to give them what they want. "Do you want to fuck us?" I asked, "Oh God, Rosalie, I want to take you in our room and fuck you for a week." Emmett roared and began shaking.

.

Jasper stepped forward, "NO" Edward and Emmet just looked at him in utter shock. "We are done playing your games. You have teased us, tormented us, and embarrassed us but it ends now." He stood there pretty adamant.

.

Bella moved forward biting her lip and twirling her hair. "Edward that isn't what you want, is it?" He looked Bella's body up and down and turned to his brothers. Jasper just stared at him pleading him with his eyes.

.

EPOV

.

Jasper was right, I have had enough of this, here the three of us stood like morons with hard-ons. I had my sisters push their naked bodies up against me and my wife do the same to her brothers, in the end we would probably walk away with no sex. I would be better off jerking off in my room.

.

I quickly grabbed Bella, which caused Rosalie and Alice's mouths to fly in shock for a change. I pulled her back towards me and ground my painfully hard dick into her ass, "Dear if YOU want MY cock, then you better start playing by MY rules. I believe my brothers and I have had enough. I am more than happy to jerk off all night, I have enough visions in my head to keep me going. " I then pushed Bella into her sisters, "Now you three will kiss one another at the same time, while we sit on the couch and watch. If you don't we leave." I folded my arms and sat on the couch, Emmett and Jasper followed and sat as well, but thankfully we were as far apart as possible. I really didn't need to catch a glimpse of their naked forms.

.  
My wife and sisters just stood there, shocked. They looked to Alice who couldn't catch a glimpse of anything because I kept changing my mind as I am sure Jasper and Emmett were doing to. I could see huge smiles on their faces from the corner of my eyes. "Well, are you three going to kiss or not? "

.

They suddenly smirked and brought their heads together. They grabbed each other's faces and we saw three tongues darting out between their lips. Their breasts were all rubbing up together and their hands began roaming around their tiny frames. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees to get a closer look at every luscious angle. I am sure my brothers were leaning in as well. I was secretly hoping to see a hand go lower and lower to my wife's beautiful pussy.

.

Then they suddenly stopped and smirked at us. Alice rushed off to return with a bag. "Well girls, since they are fine with jerking off like fools, I think we have lots of goodies to keep us satisfied in this bag." She looked at us, " When you three decide to stop being imbeciles you know where to find us." And they ran out.

.

"What the fuck?" Emmett yelled,

.

"That fucking wife of mine, how did she know?" Jasper stood up shaking with anger, "She had those toys all along. They pretended not to know but they did? What the hell is going on.?"

.

"You did it again, maybe if you just fucked your wife we would all be getting laid right now." Emmett yelled at me." I growled back at him, "Oh Fuck you Emmett, you were more than happy to sit down with me." .

.

"Are we really going to fight each other right now." Jasper yelled, "May I remind you we are naked and aroused."

.

"And standing in the middle of the living room." the voice came from the hallway. I turned around and was never more embarrassed in my existence than I was right now.

.

Hmmmmm? Wonder who it could be?

.

..

I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise.

.  
Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?


	3. ch 3

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

Sorry no lemons in this chapter, they are coming soon though.

This is sequel to Helping Bella Out. IT takes place after Breaking Dawn, when the guys in the family feel they have had enough of being puppets to their wives.

.

WARNING ~ SHORT LEMON AT THE END, A BIGGER ONE IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER.

Set one year after Breaking Dawn, The guys plan to take control has been thwarted or has it? Must Read Helping Bella Out first.

.

Time To Take Back Control ~ CH 3

CPOV

There stood my three sons, completely naked and sprouting their erections. I tried not to laugh but couldn't hold back "And standing in the middle of the living room."

.

They stood still and slowly turned around to see their "father" staring at them. They were so embarrassed they couldn't move. "Put on your clothes and meet me in the dining room."

.

They quickly got dressed, "This really isn't a good time Carlisle." Emmett sheepishly whispered.

.

I sat down looking at my hands, avoiding their mortified and pained expressions, "Oh I know it must be embarrassing and uncomfortable, but you will sit down and talk to me."

.

Jasper spoke up trying to be their voice of reason, "Carlisle perhaps we could talk another time, I think it w..."

.

I cut him off when I stood up and growled, "You will all sit down now and listen to what I have to say." I very rarely spoke to them like that, but enough was enough. They didn't want to sit, but did, all avoiding eye contact with me.

.

"What if Esme walked in? Do you think she would appreciate seeing you like that in her living room? Or what if Renesme came in? How would you explain to her that her daddy and uncles are standing around naked with erections? Edward sighed, "Carlisle, this was not our idea, our wives are out of control, we tried to end this, but they just keep torturing us. I know they would make sure my daughter never walked in today." .

.

"Are you going to speak to them about their behavior? God knows what they are doing now!" Emmett moaned. "We should be over there spying on them"

.

I rolled my eyes, "This is a test and you are failing miserably." Jasper snapped his head up, "Carlisle, you have even been tricked by Esme a few times. How can you say we are failing a test, the same test you failed?"

.

I looked at him and smiled, "If I had said no in the tone that Esme knows, she would have accepted the answer and I would have made it up to her later. I let myself be tricked, but also show her my gratitude when we are alone. I know what my wife wants, I know when she wants me to be a gentleman and when she wants me to a an animal. "

.

"You're telling me that instead of telling us what they wanted they have been playing these stupid games. Why didn't they just tell us?" Emmett groaned.

.

I looked at him, "You wanted them to tell you how to please them, shouldn't you know that as their husbands. You three need to take your balls out of your asses and start acting like vampires who need to claim their mates." I stood up and pushed my chair in, "Esme and I have Renesme tonight, so this house is off limits." and then I walked away.

.

BPOV

Here we are all sitting down on my bed in the cottage wearing our regular clothes. We were painting each other's finger and toe nails, that's what was really in the "toy" bag. We had truly hoped they would have come running after us and fucked us senseless, but instead they just stood there like idiots. This was very frustrating, did we have to tell them outright to take a little more control? Where was the fun in that?

.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, I lifted my shield, I knew my thoughts would fly right to Edward even if he was back at the house.

.

"So what's your fantasies?" I asked Alice and Rosalie. They just looked at me, "I am tired of waiting, I lifted my shield and hope that he tunes in and spreads the info." They both smiled.

.

Alice looked blank, "Oh it's going to work this time, FINALLY!"

.

"Okay I'll start, Even though I enjoy making love to Edward, I love when he gets dirty. Hearing him curse and tell me what he is going to do to my body drives me mad. I get tired of still being treated like a fragile human."

.

Rosalie smiled, "While I love the raw and powerful sex with Emmett, it would be nice to be wooed and romanced. I just want a walk in the park, a ride in the car, to sit in his arms and watch the sunset, then he can fuck me senseless all night under the stars.

.

Alice smiled, "Jasper is always so gentlemanly, but I love when he ties me up and take control. He doesn't do it often or lately, but when he does it drives me crazy. There is nothing sexier than a dominant Jasper."

.

Just then Edward swung open the door and looked right at me, "Alice and Rosalie get the fuck out of my cottage. Don't look at me or try to say anything, just get out." He continued to stare at me while they got up and walked out, my panties were getting wetter each second. I knew this Edward, he was going to fuck me senseless and show me that I belong to him. He slammed the door behind them, " You need to take off your clothes and bend over, I have been dying to lick your sweet pussy all day." I didn't hesitate, I quickly ripped off my clothes bent over the bed. I was shaking with anticipation as I felt him get closer and closer to me.

.

..

I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise and it will have of lemons in each of the guys' POV.

.

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ~ YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW~ IT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE CREEPY WITH LEMONS... BUT GOOD!

.  
Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?


	4. ch 4

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING.

This is sequel to Helping Bella Out. IT takes place after Breaking Dawn, when the guys in the family feel they have had enough of being puppets to their wives.

.

The boys are finally taking control of their wives. Must Read Helping Bella Out first.

.

Time To Take Back Control ~ CH 4

EPOV

.

We ran to the cottage where our wives were. Emmett and Jasper stayed back as I went in, I slammed the door open and found the three of them sitting on our bed, that pissed me off. That was the bed I fucked my wife in and they were just lounging around on it! I growled, "Alice and Rosalie get the fuck out of my cottage. Don't look at me or try to say anything, just get out." I all I could do was look at Bella I was pissed at her but also wanted her body. When they left my cottage, I spoke to Bella, " You need to take off your clothes and bend over, I have been dying to lick your sweet pussy all day." She quickly did as she was told and was bending over the bed wit her legs spread wide open.

.

I got up behind her and grabbed her hips, "Hmmmm, I decided that I want you to suck my cock first. You have been treating me quite badly I think it is only fair that you give me some pleasure." I could smell her arousal growing, she turned around and undid my zipper and pulled down my pants, she was shocked to see that I was bear under my pants. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked her, she grabbed my cock and put me all the way in her mouth to the back of her throat, I almost fell back from the sheer pleasure of it. She moved up and down my hard shaft every so often scraping her teeth along it. Then she pumped my cock with her hand as she sucked on my balls, "Oh Bella, you suck my cock and balls so good. You are such a naughty girl." She moaned at my statement and I jerked with pleasure in her mouth. She put my cock back in her mouth and gripped my ass with her hands, I was balls deep inside her pussy and was going to come any second. I started growling and she started moaning, that made me shoot deep down her throat. I grabbed her hair and pulled her up to me and looked in her eyes, "If you ever play games with me again I cannot be held responsible for what I do." She smirked at me, and I pulled her hair harder and growled, "Do you understand me?" She whispered, now a little nervous, "Yes Edward."

.

Now lay down and touch your pussy like you would want me to touch it, in a flash she was on the bed with her legs open and knees bent. She began rubbing her pussy and then quickly pushed two fingers inside, her fingers were pumping in and out pretty fast. I got down on the bed and began licking her clit as she continued fingering herself. Her hips were gyrating and lifting off the bed, she stopped moving and came right into my mouth. It was glorious, she tasted better each time I had her.

.

I pulled her up to me after I drank all of her, "I am going to fuck you so hard and so fast, you might need time to be fused back together. You will love every minute my cock is buried deep inside of you." Then I pulled her onto me so she was straddling my cock, "Now you are going to fuck me first," and I grabbed her hips and slammed her down on my cock, she moaned and began moving up and down. The sight of her, the feel of her, the smell of her, I wanted to be inside of her for eternity. "Oh Bella, you're pussy is so good, so wet just for me.", I flipped her over on the bed, pulled her legs up over my shoulders and fucked her harder than I ever had before. She gasped and kept her mouth open, she was silently screaming, her continual orgasms so strong she couldn't relax between them or even speak. I kept pumping and pumping into her, harder and harder, making her flow around me over and over. "No one is to see you naked, no one is to sit on our bed, you are not allowed to touch anyone else" I growled and I continued pumping into her wet pussy, I looked down and saw the huge puddle forming under where we connected and I smiled. "Bella this mattress is ruined because you are coming over and over, I think I will have to stock up on mattresses because I plan on fucking you like this for all eternity." I growled as I came inside of her, she finally relaxed her body, "Oh Edward that was... was amazing, I ... uh, ... so good." I kissed her long and hard then looked in her eyes, "Who said we were done, I had to blow my load in that wet pussy, but I plan on fucking you all night and all morning." Before she could respond and I began pumping into her again, "After tonight you won't ever think about manipulating me again."

.

JPOV

.

I saw Alice and Rosalie walk out of the house, Alice looked up and saw me a few feet away. "Alice" I growled at her, "Get your ass over here right now." She ran over and I pulled over my shoulder and ran into our spot in the woods. I dropped her down and grabbed her neck and pushed her against a tree, she opened her eyes in shock. She trusted me but new I meant business. "You will never disrespect me like that again. I love you and will do anything for you, but if you ever do again what you did tonight, you will be punished and it will not be pleasurable." She just stared at me., "Do you understand me?" I yelled at her. She nodded, "I can't hear you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I roared. She shook as her lust was replaced with some fear, "Yes Jasper I understand."

.

"Good, now get on your knees and show me you understand." She jumped to her knees and started to undo my pants, "This is going to be a long night for you." She looked up at me as she took all of me in her mouth. She moved up and down my cock rubbing my balls in her tiny hands. I grabbed her hair and began thrusting into her mouth, she moaned on my cock and I jerked against the back of her throat as I growled and came. I looked down at her, "Take off your clothes and get back on your knees." She did as she was told. "Touch yourself for me and make yourself come, I want to watch." She didn't hesitate, she complied again, pushing two fingers into herself over and over, moving her hips all around and moaning my name. When I knew she was close, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to me, " I think I am going to make you wait to come, "She opened her eyes wide, willing herself not to sob in front of me. "Lay down, I want to suck those beautiful tits of yours, and I was on top of her nipping, licking and sucking one breast while my hand rolled around on the other, then I switched to nip, lick and suck on the other breast. All the while she was frantic with pleasure underneath me. When she least expected it, I rammed my cock into her wet pussy, she screamed with surprise and shock. "That's right, I am going to fuck you anyway I want, you will do what I say, you belong to me and will never forget it after tonight." I rammed into her over and over, pushing all my lust and love into her as she grabbed onto as if her she needed me to exist. I am going to come inside you over and over, I think you will be the first vampire you to limp after sex. She had one orgasm after another, the towel under us soaking wet with her moister and mixing with the dirt, mud was seeping through and I laughed. I growled as I came deep and hard in her wet pussy but kept fucking her starting over again. "I hope you fed well tonight, because you are going to be dehydrated tomorrow morning . She mumbled, "Jazz,... I love...so good... I uh... Oh..." I chuckled, I was fucking her so good she couldn't even speak.

.

EmPOV

.

I saw Alice and Rosalie walk out of the house, Jasper growled at Alice to come to him, I motioned for Rosalie with my hand. She walked over with that face. She knew she hurt me, while she had fun, but now realized how she made me feel.

.

I pulled her to me, and grabbed her face with my hands and kissed her like it was our first time. We didn't need special abilities to see that I loved her more and more each day. I picked her up in my arms and raced away to a spot near the lake. She gasped when she saw a blanket with a picnic basket on it. I laid her down and opened the basket to pull out two champagne glasses. She looked up at me with curiosity, I grinned I'll be right back. I raced off to find an elk and quickly broke its neck and raced it back to Rosalie, I sliced it open in front of and poured some of its blood in each champagne glass, then motioned for her to finished drinking it with me. We both latched on and drank the elk dry. I kissed her hard and long then picked up the glasses, "To my beautiful wife who I plan on loving for all eternity." I tapped the glasses together and we gulped down the rest of the elk.

.

Her eyes sparked with venom, I am sure she would have cried if she could, I pulled her to me held her in my arms. "I love you Rosalie, you are my life." She looked at me, "But if you ever play that shit with me again I will burn every shoe, car, and designer outfit you have." She smiled, but soon went serous when she realized I was not joking. I continued to look at her with my most sternest face, "I am serious Rose, I will not be treated like that again, what happened tonight WILL never happen again. Am I clear?" She shuddered and nodded her head. She knew I was serous and in that nod I believed her promise. I slowly started to unbutton her blouse as I kissed her on the neck, "Now I plan on making love to you under these stars all night. "Oh Emmett, I am yours."

.

She pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my chest while rubbing her hands all over me. "I love when you touch me Rose. Can you show me you love me with your mouth?" She pushed me down gently and opened my jeans and pulled them down. She licked my cock several times before taking me in her mouth. While she moved up and down my cock she caressed my legs and hips. "Oh Rosalie, you make me feel so good." She ran her hands up to my chest and them back down to grab my ass, that's when I lost control and released into her mouth. After I calmed down I pulled her to me and kissed her. "Rosalie, I want to taste you now, please take off your clothes for me?" She stood up and slowly but seductively removed all her clothes, she smiled with love at me. There she stood completely naked and all mine. I crawled between her legs and planted my face in-between legs, she wrapped her legs around my shoulders, being a vampire had its advantages. She pushed my head into her body as I licked, sucked, and nibbled at her pussy. She moaned my name over and over, I moaned into her causing her pussy to vibrate all around my mouth, she tensed up and came right into my mouth. I lapped her all up. When she was done, she pushed me down and straddled my cock, she kissed me and eased slowly down me. I pushed up into her and growled, we kept pushing up against one another screaming each other's names each time we came. We silently agreed to keep making love until it was time to return home in the morning.

.  
Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?


End file.
